My Christmas Miracle, Chapter 1
by dralg
Summary: KevLaur missing scenes drive me crazy! This takes place right after the amazing events of 12/20 while Laura is meeting with the committee for the Board. Do yourself a favor and watch those scenes (again) and then come read this!


**Author's Note:** Well, I woke up with this story in my head and just had to write it for all of you. I do hope to get back to my other story but all these missing scenes have me going in other directions. Kevin lives in the same place as my Blessings chapters. Enjoy! Keep writing everyone! Oh, and there will be an adult chapter forthcoming. Happy Holidays!

 **My Christmas Miracle**

 **Chapter 1**

I had tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to return to my office and finish up my notes from clients earlier in the day. But, my mind wandered and I finally capitulated to my musings. My mind—and my heart—were down two floors in the room with the committee from the Hospital Board. I was certain that Laura was fine and truly meant what I said earlier about this being just a formality, but, still on some level I wished I could be there with her.

In these last eight months I have seen Laura Spencer be vulnerable, penitent, and fierce in her rage. She would be just fine in terms of answering questions about what she had to offer the Board and I couldn't wait to be the first one to welcome her officially to General Hospital. I was excited by the increased opportunity to bump into her in the hallways and then reminded myself that maybe we no longer needed an excuse to see each other. I also knew that we could find a way to keep work separate from our personal life and make sure those professional lines were clear to others around us.

As annoyed as I was by Lucy's comments and interruption, I was grateful that it allowed Laura and I some time to talk before her meeting. Laura told me she loved me. I couldn't stop hearing her voice in my head and feel the intensity of our kiss. As I replayed our moment together, alas in the hospital corridor, it was the little things that stayed with me: her smile when she told me that it wouldn't be possible for me to take back my confession of love; the tears in her eyes when she admitted that she couldn't keep her feelings in anymore; and the sound of her voice when she realized she might be late. Laura sounded like a teenager and I now felt like one too. Giddy in love. If someone had told me that I would feel this way again in my lifetime I would have never believed them. Why, I felt like the Grinch, as if Laura's declaration that she loved me had managed to make my heart grow three sizes bigger just today.

And then she was at my office door…her soft knock interrupted me daydreams.

"Kevin is it okay if we come in."

"I was hoping you would come here right after the committee meeting. How did it go?" I instinctively stood and hoped that my disappointment that she wasn't alone wasn't all over my face.

"Monica walked with me to see you." Laura's eyes flashed an apology and I was determined right then and there that we were going to have some proper time alone together without interruptions.

"Kevin, let me be the first to present to you our newest Board member." Monica seemed oblivious to the looks Laura and I shared but she also seemed genuinely pleased and excited that Laura was going to be involved with the efforts to strengthen and rebuild the reputation of this hospital.

"We have a lot of work to do, and it is not going to be easy, but for the first time I am starting to feel that things are coming together. General Hospital has a long tradition of helping others and I feel like we owe it to the memory of Alan, Steve, Jessie, Tony, and so many others to keep fighting. Why Laura, even though your mother and I have had our differences in the past, I would add her to that list as well."

It was clear that Monica cared about the future of GH and I knew that she was the original person who had recommended that the committee consider offering Laura a position on the Board. I watched as they continued to talk about Lesley and found myself struggling to keep my distance as all I wanted to do was touch Laura. Again, I was pulled out of my thoughts as Monica turned her attention to me.

"Kevin, I never had a chance to thank you for being Santa for the Toys for Tots event with the children. The turnout was incredible and the money we raised was even higher than last year."

"Well, it was _definitely_ my pleasure." I resisted the urge to laugh but witnessed her smile and knew that Laura had gone with me to the memory of the events partly put in motion by me being dressed as Santa.

Monica moved to give me a hug and then hugged Laura and turned to leave my office.

"Well, let me get going and leave you two alone. Congratulations again, Laura, we are so lucky to have you on the Board. Oh, by the way, if my memory is correct, I believe your birthday is tomorrow. So, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, that is very sweet of you to remember."

Laura walked Monica to the door and they continued to talk for a few minutes of birthdays from when she was younger. I could tell that it meant a lot to her that Monica had remembered and said something to her. I was looking forward to celebrating her birthday with her myself.

I had moved back to my desk to start putting things away and turn off my computer for the night. Laura was back and standing right in front of me. She didn't have to say anything and I didn't feel like saying anything either. We moved together and I wrapped my arms around her in the tightest hug. We stayed like that for several minutes. I could hear her breathing and I matched mine to hers. She smelled so good and I felt like I could stay in her arms forever. Finally, we both separated and looked into each other's eyes. I moved to capture her lips. This time the kiss was chaste and simple but we lingered like that for several minutes.

"Congratulations," I said as I was the first to break the silence. "Now will you let me make you dinner?"

"I thought you would never ask. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything." Laura seemed lost in her thoughts but she took my hands in her own and looked me in the eyes again. "You give me strength when I need it the most. Your friendship…and now your love…are so important to me, Kevin. I never thought I would find this again. And yet, this time is different somehow. I don't think I can explain that, just something about how well we fit together for this time in my life. "

I started to respond to her but it seemed like she still had more she wanted to say to me.

"Go on, Laura. You can tell me anything."

"See, that is what I mean. That is part of it. I _do_ feel like I can tell you anything and it will be okay. I was so worried that falling in love with you would take away from me and that I would be defined by my love for you. But, when I'm with you, I don't feel like I am losing myself. I feel like I am gaining a friend, a confidant, a supporter, a lover. This is going to sound cliché, and I don't mean it to, but for my life right now in this very moment, with everything I have been through, being with you…loving you…doesn't take away from me. "

I turned my head to give her a look, willing her to read my expression and continue.

"Kevin, I guess what I am saying is that you complete me."

I could feel my smile get bigger and bigger, and once again was reminded of the Grinch when his heart was filled to capacity by the true miracle of Christmas.

"Laura, I love you."

This time the kiss wasn't so chaste and I found myself out of breath and eager to be anywhere but my office with this beautiful and passionate woman.

"Kevin, take me home."

"What did you just say?" I was certain the shock registered on my face as I waited for her clarification.

"Well, Kevin, I was wondering if your offer is still on the table. If you have changed your mind about wanting me to move in with you I do understand but…"

I cut off Laura's ramblings with a soft kiss.

"Are you saying what I think your saying? Will you move in with me?"

"Kevin, this is a big step and I really want you to be sure. I don't want you to feel obligated out of a sense of duty or because we are both a little clouded from our rush of emotions. And, this isn't about me moving in to your spare room, either, like you first offered. I like falling asleep with you and waking up with you. I like other things that we do when not sleeping too."

"Do you know how adorable you are when you are blushing," I teased.

"Kevin."

"Laura."

She playfully smacked me before continuing, "I'm trying to be serious. I don't want to put you on the spot but I have been thinking a lot about your offer and I think it makes the most sense. Dante and Lulu can have their space and honestly, it is getting harder and harder to say goodnight to you."

"Good, it is settled. Laura, I would love it if you would move in with me. How soon can you pack and come over for dinner?"

"Thank you. I hope you don't get tired of me saying that to you. I have a lot to be thankful for and I haven't even had the chance to tell you about some of it."

Laura could see the worried look in my expression and I was amazed by how well we both could read each other's nonverbals.

"It is about Lulu and Charlotte…and unfortunately Valentin too. But, I want to tell you all about it over dinner. Or even later in front of the fire. We have time."

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
